Over and Over
by Shifter Chronicals
Summary: I watched my dad die. It was my fault, and i knew it. Now i had to carry on his business, i didn't want it. My aunt took care of me for awhile, but she got sick of me and sent me to Torrington. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Over and Over

MMLS

Chapter 1

(this is sea's outfit. Check it out. .com/cgi/set?id=22330151 )

I walked around Torrington. I had only been here for a day and wasn't familiar with the place. It was dark out and I wondered for about the 50th time why I was out so late. I shivered. I had left my sweater up in my dorm room. Bad idea. The temperature was dropping since we were nearing winter. A cloud moved in front of the moon and everything became darker.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I turned around but nothing was there. I shifted uncomfortably. I was near a bunch of trees and the nearest door was around the side of the building. 'Its just my nerves.' I thought. I'm an avid horror movie watcher and have a greatly over active imagination. A sudden blood curdling cry sounded through the air.

"Definitely not my imagination." I said aloud. I heard loud wing beats somewhere in the sky. "Crud. Crud. Crud." I whispered. I tried to move but was frozen to the spot. I heard someone nearby.

"I'm serious Di, I'm not playing a joke." They said.

"Martin, you really expect me to believe that?" Another voice said.

"Whose that?" The first person said.

'Does he mean me?' I wondered. I heard another wing beat directly over head. I looked up and saw a flipping scary looking creature. It had a reptilians body, a horses head, bat wings, and a long, forked tail. The wings angled down and it dove towards me. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't move.

"Look out!" The first person yelled. Something hit my side knocking me over and hitting me out of the creatures way. "Are you okay?" They asked. I looked up. The person that had saved me had blond hair that stuck up in the front, and chocolate colored brown eyes. He looked kind of cute too.

"Yeah. I'm okay." I said. The creature reminded me of something I'd read of before. But what was it. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Martin Mystery." He said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sea." I say. "Jersey Devil." I say as the creature clicks.

"What did you just call me?"

"I didn't call you anything." I was suddenly very aware he was lying on top of me. I could feel hard packed muscle through his shirt. "Um, do you mind getting off me and I'll tell you what I meant."

Martin climbed off of me and I stood up. "The Jersey Devil. Its a creature that has terrorized New Jersey ever since 1753. The myth goes that a woman got pregnant with her 13th kid. She complained to her friends and relatives that the devil could take this one, and the devil did. The last known sighting was in 1993..." I trailed off. "Sorry." I say, I could tell I had confused them.

"Its alright." A girl said walking over. "Hi, I'm Diana Lombard." She had light brown hair with two little clips and green eyes.

"Sea." I say.

"How do you know so much about that creature?" Martin asked.

There was another blood curdling cry. "I'll tell you, but inside." I said. I leaned down and grabbed a stick. "Better to be prepared then dead." I muttered remembering something my dad used to say a lot. He was dead. So was my mom. I lived with my aunt for awhile but she eventually got sick of taking care of me and sent me here.

We got inside the building. "Okay, I know so much about the creature because my dad went around hunting them. He always got me to research the creatures." I answered. Just then the watch on Martin wrist went off.

"Cool. Listen, we got to go. Stay inside and try not to get hurt." Martin told me.

"Never." I muttered. They ran off. I turned around. The question that I had in my mind was why the hell the Jersey Devil was up here in Torrington. I decided to find out. And maybe capture it. I exited the building and started for my car. My dad had it filled with hunting stuff. There weren't any guns cause I took those out and left them in my aunt's basement. There was a room down there hidden behind a whole bunch of junk. Thats where I put them. I ran to my car. I could feel it up in the air. Its beady little eyes looking for something it can carry away and eat. I reached my car and fumbled for the keys in my pocket.

"What are you doing?" Martin asked. I turned around and saw Martin standing behind me. I turned back to my car and opened the door. I ignored him and reached under the front seat.

"Wheres that lever." I wondered. I found it and pulled it towards me. A click sounded through the air.

"I ask again, what are you doing?"

"I'm going after the devil." I answer. The back seat has a secret compartment and it popped open. "Alright. Hrm, lets see. No known weakness. I guess the net launcher could work. Won't be able to fly..." I pull out the net launcher. It was small but the net inside was huge.

"I told you to stay inside."

"And I don't listen to anyone." I said. I looked through the scope for the silhouette of the creature. "Look out. This could go bad fast. You'll get hurt." I waved him back. "You don't have the right training."

"I do too." Martin said.

"There it is." I started to pull the trigger.

"See. I'm..." He stepped in front of me as I pulled the trigger. The net launched out and he was sent flying onto the ground stuck under the net. "What was that for?" He asked. I saw something lying on the ground beside him. I picked it up.

"Agent Martin Mystery. I told you to stay back." I studied it. "Whats this "Center" thing?"

"Hey, give that back." He complained. I took the net off of him.

"You owe me. I could've had that thing down and caught by now." I watched the silhouette soar away. "Now, what is the Center?"

"Martin!" Diana yelled.

"Over here." Martin yelled back. I stuffed the net back into the launcher really sloppily.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked. I put it back in its place.

"The Center is a paranormal group that protects the world from monsters. I'm one of the paranormal investigators that helps keep the world safe."

I looked at him oddly. "Sure." I say sarcastically.

"U watch activated. X-rod selected."

I heard a whistling sound and jumped out the way just as a net hit right where I had been standing."What the..." There was another and I wasn't quick enough to jump out of the way. A net wrapped around me. I didn't struggle.

"I'm telling the truth." He said snatching his ID back. I wriggled out of the net.

"Okay, wheres your proof? Hm?"

"Sea? What are you doing here?" Diana asked.

"Hunting." I answered stepping out of the net. "Don't tell me you work for the Center too." I say.

"You told her!" Diana exclaimed. "MOM's gonna have our heads."

"No she won't. She'll just erase her memory." Martin said.

I looked at him. "No way is someone erasing my memory." I said. I couldn't find anything else that could fight the Jersey devil. "Now, go run along. Its time for the master I fight." I say. I was full of myself at times, sure. But why shouldn't I be?

"Were working with you." Martin said. "Then I'll prove to you I'm not lying."

"Whatever." I said. I walked away over to where I had been attacked. Maybe there was a clue or something as to why it was up here and not down in the states.

"So, how did you get all that stuff?" Martin asked running to my side.

"My dad." I answer.

"How did he get it?"

"Good question." I said. I stopped talking. It hurt when I talked about my dad. My mom died when I was young so I didn't miss her as much. I decided to change my train of thought so I wouldn't start tearing up. We reached the site that the Devil had attacked me at. There was a large dent where the Jersey Devil had hit the wall. I rubbed the back of my head thinking about what I would've been like if Martin hadn't've saved me. "Hey, thanks."

"What for?"  
"For saving me. If you hadn't. I'd be a just a mess to clean up." I answered. I gave him a one armed hug. Then I went to the dent in the wall. There was a little bit of blood on the wall. Obviously it had hurt its self.

"Slime scan selected." I turned around and saw Martin holding his watch. His hair and clothes flapped around and he grabbed the thing that appeared in a blue bubble like thing over his watch.

'Maybe he's telling the truth.' I thought. "Its blood." I told him. "Jersey Devil blood. Probably a little human." I said. He looked at me. "What?"

Martin's POV

"Look out!" I yelled. I dove at the girl knocking her out of the path of the creature. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She had long black hair and eyes that were a nice green color. She was pretty cute.

"Yeah. I'm okay." She said. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Martin Mystery." I answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sea." She says. "Jersey Devil."

"What did you just call me?"

"I didn't call you anything. Um, do you mind getting off me and I'll tell you what I meant."

I got off of her. "The Jersey Devil. Its a creature that has terrorized New Jersey ever since 1753. The myth goes that a woman got pregnant with her 13th kid. She complained to her friends and relatives that the devil could take this one, and the devil did. The last known sighting was in 1993..." she trailed off. "Sorry."

"Its alright." Diana said walking over. "Hi, I'm Diana Lombard."

"Sea." I say.

"How do you know so much about that creature?" I asked. I thought I was alone here in being into the paranormal.

There was another blood curdling cry. "I'll tell you, but inside." She said. She leaned down and grabbed a stick. "Better to be prepared then dead." She muttered.

We got inside the building. "Okay, I know so much about the creature because my dad went around hunting them. He always got me to research the creatures." She answered. Just then my U watch went off.

"Cool. Listen, we got to go. Stay inside and try not to get hurt." I told her. I ran off before she could answer. "In there." I told Diana. We opened the janitors closet and jumped into the blue portal. We landed on the platform. I put my hand on the print reader.

"Martin Mystery. Clear. Diana Lombard. Clear." Then we stood there and the body scan scanned us.

"Hey Martin." Billy said.

"Heya Billy." I said. The platform stopped and we walked into the elevator. Up we went to MOM's office. The doors slid open. MOM was sitting behind her desk working on a puzzle block.

"Oh, hello agents. Your mission today is at Torrington Academy. A paranormal creature has attacked a student."

"Sea?" I wondered aloud.

"Who?"

"Just a girl he saved today." Diana said. She looked at me oddly.

"What?" I asked. I skirted around to where MOM was sitting. She was still playing with the weird block thing. I grabbed it from her and started twisting it randomly. The top popped open and a bunch of tiny alien space crafts came out. They shot little lasers at us.

"Martin! That wasn't a toy!" MOM yelled at me. I put the cube down as Billy opened a portal. I basically dove through not wanting MOM to hurt me.

I saw someone heading for their car. I ran over to them. It was Sea. "What are you doing?" I asked her. She turned around and looked at me for a second then turned back to her car.

"Wheres that lever." She said aloud. A click sounded through the air as she pulled it.

"I ask again, what are you doing?"

"I'm going after the devil." She answers. The backseat popped open. "Alright. Hrm, lets see. No known weakness. I guess the net launcher could work. Won't be able to fly..." She pulls out a little gun thing.

"I told you to stay inside." I said scolding her.

"And I don't listen to anyone." She said. "Look out. This could go bad fast. You'll get hurt." She waved me back. "You don't have the right training."

"I do too." I said glaring at the back of her head.

"There it is." She said pointing the gun at the sky.

"See. I'm..." I started pulling out my ID. The thing fired and I found myself flying through the air. "What was that for?" I asked. She walked over to me and grabbed my ID off the ground.

"Agent Martin Mystery. I told you to stay back. Whats this "Center" thing?"

"Hey, give that back." I said. She got the net off me.

"You owe me. I could've had that thing down and caught by now. Now, what is the Center?"

"Martin!" Diana yelled.

"Over here." I yelled back. Sea stuffed the net back into the launcher.

"Are you going to tell me?" Sher asked her back to me.

"The Center is a paranormal group that protects the world from monsters. I'm one of the paranormal investigators that helps keep the world safe." I said. I rubbed the back of my head. I had hit the ground pretty hard.

She looked at me oddly. "Suuuure." She said sarcastically.

"U watch activated. X-rod selected."

She jumped out of the way of the net I had just fired at her."What the..." I shot another and she couldn't get out of the way fast enough. She stood still as it wrapped around her.

"I'm telling the truth." I said snatching my ID back. She wriggled out of the net.

"Okay, wheres your proof? Hm?"

"Sea? What are you doing here?" Diana asked.

"Hunting." She answered stepping out of the net. "Don't tell me you work for the Center too."

"You told her!" Diana exclaimed. "MOM's gonna have our heads."

"No she won't. She'll just erase her memory." I said. I tapped my head and stuck my tongue out at her.

Sea looked at me. "No way is someone erasing my memory." She said. "Now, go run along. Its time for the master I fight."She says.

"Were working with you." I said. "Then I'll prove to you I'm not lying."

"Whatever." She said. We walked away over to where she had been attacked.

"So, how did you get all that stuff?" I asked running to her side.

"My dad." She answers.

"How did he get it?"

"Good question." She said. We reached the site that the Devil had attacked her at. There was a large dent where the Jersey Devil had hit the wall. She rubbed the back of her head. "Hey, thanks."

"What for?"  
"For saving me. If you hadn't. I'd be a just a mess to clean up." She answered. She gave me a one armed hug. Then she went to the dent in the wall.

'What was that?' I wondered. 'Did she not know who I was around here?' I shook my head. 'Most likely not. I should help. I'm leading this. Not her.'

"Slime scan selected."

"Its blood." She told me. "Jersey Devil blood. Probably a little human." I looked at her. "What?"

Sea's POV

"Nothing." Martin answered. He walked over to the dent and took some of the blood on a weird triangle like thing. He put it in a tube on the side test tube and it started making noises. I walked over to him and looked over his shoulder. Or at least tried to. He was pretty tall.

"It looks like your right." Martin said. "Why is there traces of human in it though. And how did you know?"

"Research. It says it was born into a human family but the mom didn't want the child and said the devil could take it. It did and, well, you see how it is now." I said. He looked at me oddly again. "What? I like paranormal stuff."

"I do too..." Martin says. He looks away from me. I bit my lip. I knew it. He actually was telling the truth.

"Guys, you've got to stop ditching me." Diana said.

"Sorry." I said. "I'm used to working alone."

"Looks like Sea's right." Martin said. "What else do you know about it?" He asked me.

"Um, I know the sightings. But thats it. It hasn't been seen for so long because the lights and growth of the town has supposedly driven it into hiding. Thats all." I said. "I could catch it with the net launcher. I just need to fix the net launcher."

"Okay." Martin said.

"Its back in my car." I looked at Martin. "This time don't get in the way of it."

"I won't." he said sticking his arms up. "Although I could do the same thing."

"That net isn't big enough."

"Guys." Diana said her voice scared.

"What?" We asked turning around.

"That!" She pointed up at a silhouette in the sky. It was soaring down really fast at us.

"DUCK!" I yelled. Diana dove to the side and I tried to. But yet again I was frozen.

'Unfreeze.' I told myself. It was coming closer. 'Unfreeze unfreeze unfreeze.' I couldn't move. 'Crud Crud Crud.' It hit me hard in the chest. We flew back and I hit a tree with a loud crack. That should have knocked me out. But it did the opposite. I unfroze.

"Sea!" Someone yelled. I didn't know who it was, nor did I care. I needed to kill this thing. I slammed my hands into its chest. "SEA!" Someone yelled again. I stopped and tried to find the source of the voice. My vision cleared and I saw Martin hauling the creature off of me. There were two burn marks on its chest in the shape of my hands. My head throbbed and my vision was starting to darken.

I brought my hand to the back of my head and felt something wet. I brought my hands up to my face and saw something red. "Blood." I murmured. I felt it run down my back. I didn't feel any pain. I stood up and tried to take a step I fell to my knees. I saw Martin capture the devil in a net then I heard the sound of chopper blades. My vision blurred and darkness consumed me.

Beep, beep, beep.

'Ugh, go away.' I groaned in my head. Beep, beep, beep. 'Ugh.' I opened my eyes. I was in a hospital room. A drip was attached to my arm. The back of my head throbbed. I sat up and instantly wished I hadn't as blood rushed down in front of my eyes.

"Shes alive." Someone said. I looked towards the voice and saw Martin.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. It was an honest question. I didn't know him all that well and hardly expected him to be here.

"I'm here because I want to be." He answered.

"Okay?" I say.

"And because this is the Center. Not a hospital."

"Why am I at the Center?"

"I'll answer that." Someone said walking in. She was tall, had short black hair, and green eyes. She was pretty tall and had on a pure white suit.


	2. Chapter 2

Over and Over

MMLS

Chapter 2

"Wait. You want me to join the Center?" I said. "Me? Really?"

"You displayed exactly what we look for in our agents." the lady said.

"Really?" I asked. 'What exactly is it I displayed then?' I wondered. "Why was I taken here instead of a hospital?"

"You can heal faster here." Martin answered. "You had lost a lot of blood."

I brought my hand to the back of my head. There was a large bump under all the white gauze wrapped around my head. "God darn it." I muttered. My head throbbed dully but if I didn't think about it, it didn't hurt.

"You okay?" Martin asked. He actually sounded concerned.

"Yeah, my head just hurts a bit." I answered. I brought my hand away from it. The lady left the room.

"Quick question." Martin said.

"Shoot."

"How did you burn the creature? You didn't have anything in your hands."

"I... I don't know." I said. I thought about it.

"There were hand marks burned into its chest."

"Well..." I said. I thought about it. 'Your not normal.' Kids always taunted me with that when I was younger. I could do stuff they couldn't. I shook off the memory. "I have no idea."

"You can go." The lady said. "Martin, shes now your responsibility, So watch over her while shes healing and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Okay MOM." Martin said.

"Shes your mom?" I asked.

"No, it stands for Mystery Organization Manager." He said. "But everyone calls her MOM. Its easier."

I looked at him. Our eyes caught for a second and I felt my heart skip a beat. The heart monitor I was attached to showed my heart skipping a beat. I blushed and looked down.

"Hello, lets get you off those machines." Someone said walking in. I nodded and they started unhooking me.

"I can't believe it. My first week back and theres a field trip." I said. I was really excited. When I lived with my parents or aunt we never had time to do anything fun. It was always so serious.

"I know right?" Diana said. "I can't believe that were finally going to the math museum. And I can't believe you of all people organized it Martin."

"Well, huh, ya know." Martin said. We were sitting up front him on the chair me on the ground. I didn't like buses and got sick. Which is weird cause I usually drive everywhere. I rubbed my temples. I was getting a headache from all the noise. I had left my Ipod in my room. Kinda a contradiction, music is noise to some people. But for me it blocks out the noise and half the time I don't hear it.

"I can't wait to see the calculus courtyard, oh oh oh, and the hall of fractions." Diana said. "Uh, wait a second, were driving right past the museum. Stop Java. Its right there, its right there."

I groaned and rubbed my temples again. I stuck my face between my knees. I had been getting headaches a lot lately. Probably because of the injury I had received in my first mission. It had only been 2 weeks ago. I had lost a lot of blood and was in a coma for 4 days. They were able to heal me, thank god, and now I had a job working for them. I still had no idea why the Jersey Devil was up in the Canada, let alone out of New Jersey. I'm guessing that something big could be happening down there but I don't know how to I could get away from school to go down there. I looked up and it seemed I had missed something.

The bus had stopped and Java and Martin were climbing over me to get out. I followed them out.

"Fun over, bus broken." Java said.

"Oh, why do I always jinx things?" Martin asked himself.

"Cause you forget to keep it in your head or knock on wood." I said. He glared at me for a second and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Java opened the hood and started coughing. "Java good, chaperon. But Java, not good, mechanic." Everyone else climbed out. Martin dug through his pockets and pulled out a map. He started studying it.

"Maybe we can call the Center and get MOM to send over a turbo powered helicopter for us." Martin said looking over at Diana while he spoke. I looked at the map he had.

"This is hardly an emergency." Diana said her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about? If we don't get to the Good Times Park soon we'll be waiting in line for hours to ride the Torture Rack." Martin said. He sank to his knees. I bit back a laugh, He was just like a little kid sometimes. My head ache was fading.

"There must be someone in this town that can help us." Diana said.

"Yeah, even small towns have mechanics." I added in.

"Ask and though shalt receive." Someone said. I looked away from Martin and saw 5 people on motor bikes. "Names Damien, welcome to our little town." He said. He had long brown hair that was close to covering his left eye. His eyes were a dark gray and looked cold. He had on a red head band, a blue jacket with yellow things on the shoulders. Under neath he had a white shirt on, and he had on dark tan colored pants. "So whats the deal with your ride?" He asked. Everyone was looking at him now.

"We don't know." Diana answered. "Is there a mechanic around that can help us?"

"Don't worry about a thing. We'll take care of it." He snapped his fingers and the rest of his group got off their bikes and went around to the back of the bus. They started pushing the bus.

"Java go with bus." Java said. He climbed in. I jumped out of the way of the bus but it caught my leg and I started to fall. I tucked and rolled. Rolling into Martin's legs. I knocked him over. I ended up with my face on his chest.

"Ugh, sorry." I said. We got up. My leg hurt a bit but the pain would fade soon.

Damien sighed. "Well thats taken care of. Anything else you need?"

Martin rubbed the back of his head thinking. "Well, I did have an awesome fun packed day planned. Can you fix that?" He asked.

"I might have something you enjoy." He said. He revved the engine on his bike. "Follow me." He turned the bike around and drove off.

"Is it just me or is Damien kinda cute?" Jenny asked Diana.

Diana made a face. "Its just you. Theres something about that guy that I don't trust." Martin snuck up behind Diana and Jenny and put a hand on Diana's shoulder.

"Thats exactly what I was talking about. You just need to relax. Now c'mon. Its probably gonna be really lame here but at least pretend to have a good time." Martin said. HE danced around Diana the whole time and ended up leaning on her shoulder.

Damien started driving off and we all walked after him.

We entered a construction site. There were teens everywhere doing dangerous stunts.

"I don't believe it." Martin said as we walked across it. I had been hanging out far behind the group. I could tell something was wrong with the place. I hadn't seen any adults anywhere. Nor had I seen any kids.

"Weird..." I muttered.

"Welcome to our party palace. Made by teenagers, for teenagers. And best of all, no adults." Damien told everyone.

'No adults.' My mind was whirring. Inside the half built building a huge party was going on. It was really loud.

"I'm liking this place better every minute." Martin said.

Damien called someone over to us. "Everyone, this is Lester. This birthday party is for him. At midnight, he turns the big one nine."

I looked at Damien closer. It looked like he was wearing eye liner. And his eyes, I just can't get over how cold they looked.

"Wait a minute, your having a big party in the middle of the day? What about school?" Diana asked.

"School?" Lester said surprised. "Who needs school? Were totally free."

"Your free?" Diana asked. Lester looked worried. Like he had said something wrong. Something wasn't right here. I didn't trust anyone.

"What he means is school, is closed this week." Damien said. "And thats why we can have a party in the middle of the day. Now if you excuse me. I have some business to take care of." Damien and his crew walked off.

A wave of paranoia washed over me. "I'll be right back guys. I think I left something on the bus."

No one heard me. "Whoa, we could so use a set up like this back at Torrington." I heard Martin say. I should have told them what I thought, but there wasn't time. I was good at following people. My dad had taught me how to sneak up on people, or how to follow them.

Two of the crew turned around and went back. I decided they were the ones to follow. I dove behind one of the jumps just in time for them to not see me. They walked out with Lester. He looked kind of excited. They walked past me. I got up to follow them.

"I thought so." Someone said behind me. I stiffened and turned around. Damien stood behind me. "You were following us weren't you?"

"Yeah." I said. "You never said I couldn't. Besides, those losers in there aren't a group I'd like to hang out with." I lied. "Yours is loads better."

"Well, you need to stick with the others. But if your good you just might stay with us." He smiled flirtatiously at me then walked off. I shuddered. He was creepy. I knew I couldn't follow him so I turned around and walked back in, wondering how the heck he caught me.

"Where'd you go?" Martin asked when I got in.

"Outside. I thought I'd left something in the bus but I didn't know where it was so I couldn't go looking for it." I lied. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. Now c'mon. Everyone else is dancing." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me onto the dance floor. I stood there and waited for him to turn around. Then I ran outside and sat down against the wall. I didn't want to think about my dad. But I ended up thinking about him. He had taught me everything I knew, and now he was gone. Killed because I wasn't fast enough to shoot the one attacking him. I put my face on my knees and waited for Java to get back.

"Sea?" Someone called. "Sea where are you?" I looked up. It had gotten dark out. Diana and Martin were calling my name. They were standing right in front of me. I stood up and poked them both in the back.

"Give me your money and watches and I won't shoot." I said making my voice sound all gruff. I felt them stiffen. "Too slow. Pew!" I made a sound some what like a gun going off. Then I broke down laughing.

"That wasn't funny." Diana said.

"Whatcha talking about? That was hilarious." I said grinning.

"Easy for you to say." Diana started. "You weren't the one threatened."

"Its happened to me before. Only difference was, I got his gun before he could shoot me. Now, why're you looking for me?" I asked.

"Java's gone missing. And we need to look for the zone place. It seems pretty suspicious." Martin said.

"Okay."

"And I've got a hunch we should start investigating over there." he pointed at the only building with a flag on it.

We ran the whole way there. They were pretty slow but I decided I needed to save my energy and didn't out run them. We ran up the steps and Martin pushed open the door. All of the lights were off. I could barely see. I lifted up my shirt a little and looked through my tool belt. I always carried useful stuff in it.

"U watch activated. Alpha Goggles selected." Martin's watch said. I pulled out my flash light and flicked it on.

"Remember, always look in the creepiest place first." Martin said.

"No dur." I muttered. We walked over to the stairs. Diana and Martin were ahead of me. Diana grabbed onto Martin's arm. She was obviously pretty scared. Don't know why. It was only mildly creepy here. They walked up and about half way there Martin stepped on a empty pop can.

"Huh, guess they don't believe in recycling around here." We continued up. I grabbed the can and stuffed it in my pocket. We reached the top of the stairs and Diana gasped. Lying on the ground was Java's tooth necklace.

"If they touched one tiny hair on his massive caveman head they have to answer to me." Martin said.

"And me." It wasn't much, and I'm not exactly close to him. But, he is a team mate. Gotta look out for him. I stepped beside him and Diana. There was a weird sound and we all turned.

"The noise is coming from in here." I said softly. We walked over to the door and Diana pulled it open. We all peered in, me being in the back of course. I was new to the group. Easily forgotten. I put my hands on Martin's shoulder so I could stand on my tipie toes without falling over. He looked over at me. I made a movement to take my hands off his shoulders but he just shrugged and looked back.

"Whoa." Martin said in awe. It was a library, not really worth the whoa. I kept looking but I couldn't really see anything interesting. I looked around to the other side of his head and saw a bunch of people in masks. He and Diana started to walk in my hands slipped off his shoulders and I started to fall forwards. I kept myself from screaming and braced myself to hit the floor. Hard. Martin quickly turned around and caught me. Apparently I wasn't completely forgotten.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem." He whispered back. He helped me stand up then we crept into the library. We started crawling behind all the desks and finally stopped when we saw Luther surrounded by a bunch of people in white robes and masks.

"The math museum isn't sounding so bad now is it?" Diana asked.

"I never cared for either." I muttered.

"I thought this was supposed to be fun. What are we doing here?" Lester asked in a some what scared voice.

"Silence. The time has come counsel. Begin the proceedings." A voice said. I recognized it, I looked around Diana as they all started to type furiously at their computers. "Now that you've turned 19 you don't belong here anymore. You must enter the circle of adulthood."

"Counsel, the circle of adult hood?" Diana asked us.

"And whats with all the candles?" Martin asked.

"Its a ritual. I don't know what kind though. I don't see a wiccan knife so it isn't wicca..." I pondered every religious ritual I knew.

"Vargos, you who hold the power. Please accept my humble offering." The leader in the mask yelled. It pressed a button on the computer and threw his hands up in the air.

"Damien." I muttered. "Thats who it is..." Lightening sounded over head and a strong wind blew through the room blowing out most of the candles and rocking the lights over head back and forth. My hair blew behind me. Diana's kept hitting me in the face. I leaned out farther and saw Lester start to disappear in weird green code. The wind stopped automatically.

"Whats happening to me!" Lester exclaimed as his hand began to disappear.

"Oh have faith Lester. Your going to, a better place." Lester's code started to go into Damien's computer. His arm was gone then he was just, gone. The last of his code disappearing into the computer screen. Martin and Diana gasped super loud. Everyone turned towards us. They blinked and looked at each other. "Its the outsiders! Get them!" Damien yelled.

"Um, I'm pretty sure thats our cue to get out of here." Martin said. We all stood up and started running towards the library door. It opened and one of Damien's lackey's opened the door.

"Do we happen to have a plan B?"

"We didn't even have a plan A." Diana answered.

"Ugh." I reached over and grabbed Martin's wrist pulling the U-watch towards me. I quickly pressed the turbo bungee button and pushed Diana into Martin. She wrapped her arms around him and they flew over the group.

"Sea!" Martin yelled.

"Go."

"But."

"Just go!" I yelled as they landed on the top of the book shelves. They swung around and landed on the ledge. Then they climbed at the window. "Now, for you guys..." I got into fighting stance and jumped at them ready to kick them good in the gut. I hit the two people guarding the door knocking them over. I heard the air leave their lungs. I jumped off their stomachs and flipped through the door. I hit the floor running and vaulted over the railing. I hit the ground and jumped out the door.

"After them!" Damien yelled.

I pushed open the door and ran out, easily catching up to Martin and Diana. "Hey guys, your slow. And you missed my epic way of leaving. It beat yours, by far." I smiled at them and turned around starting to run backwards. I heard the sound of motorcycles chasing after us. They did a fancy trick then sped up. I turned around and started to run full force.

Suddenly Martin grabbed my hand and pulled me down a alley after him and Diana.

"Oh things are definitely not looking up." Martin said letting go of Diana's hand, but oddly not mine. It... kinda felt good. We stopped on a weird grate.

"Now what? Theres no way out." Diana yelled. The motorcycles were getting closer. Suddenly the ground opened up under us. Martin held my hand tighter as we fell.

I found myself tangled with Martin lying on a mattress. Diana was beside us.

"Who are you? And why are my brother's goons chasing you?" A girl standing in front of us asked.

"Your Damien's sister?" Diana asked.

"It looks like we fell into one of Damien's traps. We have to get out of here." Martin and me untangled from each other and got up. He grabbed my left shoulder and pulled me back.

"Don't worry, I'm not anything like my brother. Your safe here." She said. She stuck out her hand offering it to Martin. "I'm Hailey. Leader of the resistance."

"Martin Mystery agent supreme." Martin said shaking her hand. "This is my assistant Diana."

"And I'm Sea." I said also shaking her hand. Diana glared at Martin.

"You realize this is one seriously messed up town." Martin stated.

"Yeah, it used to be that the worst thing here was that it was so strict. They used to have curfews for teenagers. No one liked it, but Damien, hated it. My brother couldn't stand being told what to do and he would try anything to change things. Then one day, all of the adults started to disappear. Damien found a website called CreepyRevalations devoted to a creature called vargos. He downloaded a spell that gave him the power to create another dimension."

"The Zone." Martin and I chorused.

"Exactly. Thats where Damien is sending anyone over 18. That way there will never be any adult authority in Mapleton again."

"But how does the town operate without any adults."

"Damien and his best friends run everything around here and if you get on their bad side. Your better off down here with us."

Martin's POV

"Whoa, we could so use a set up like this back at Torrington." I said. I looked around at the place in awe. "Don't you agree Se...a? Sea?" I looked around for her. She had disappeared, dropped off the map. After awhile I got sick of looking and started dancing along to the music. I'm not a good dancer, but I don't care. I spotted Sea walk in the door and I danced my way over to her.

"Where'd you go?" I asked her.

"Outside. I thought I'd left something in the bus but I didn't know where it was so I couldn't go looking for it." She answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. Now c'mon. Everyone else is dancing." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the dance floor. She stood there awkwardly. I turned around for a second then turned back. She was gone again. I sighed and just decided to enjoy myself, she didn't know how to stay put anyways. I found Diana.

"I have to admit this is kinda fun." She said.

"Better than the math museum?" I stuck my hand up in the air and my U watch went off. "huh?" Diana and I walked over to the wall. "I got a message but all it says is help us."

"Whose it from?"

"Weird, it doesn't say who its coming from or who sent it. I'll send it to Billy, he'll figure it out."

"We should ask where all the adults are." Diana said.

"They probably went some where boring like a wedding or a dinner party."

"And wheres Java? Its not like him to disappear." Diana said turning towards the dance floor trying to find Java.

"You guys have some explaining to do." Someone said behind us. They sounded bad. Me and Diana stuck our hands up.

"W-we didn't do anything." I said.

"Oh yes you did." The person said again. "You forgot to invite me to the party of the year." Some how Diana had ended up in my arms. I let her down.

"Billy, never mind the party. Did you get our message?"

"Yeah, and get this. It came from somewhere really close by. But I can't pin point its exact location. It seems to be floating in and out from another dimension."

"Talk about bad cellular service." I said.

"Wheres Java? I can't believe he's missing this." Billy looked around trying to find him.

"He's disappeared." I answered

"Disappeared. Don't wanna be a party pooper but you better find out whats going on. Let me know when you find Java." Billy backed away into the darkness and disappeared. Me and Diana looked at each other and walked out.

"Sea?" I called. "Sea where are you?" Someone poked me in the back. It felt like the barrel of the gun. I stiffened completely scared.

"Give me your money and watches and I won't shoot." They said. I started to take of my watch. "Too slow. Pew!" I stiffened up more then heard... laughter? I turned around and saw Sea clutching her stomach and laughing. It was an amazing laugh. Not one that would get heard often.

"That wasn't funny." Diana said.

"Whatcha talking about? That was hilarious." She said grinning.

"Easy for you to say." Diana started. "You weren't the one threatened."

"Its happened to me before. Only difference was, I got his gun before he could shoot me. Now, why're you looking for me?" Sea asked.

"Java's gone missing. And we need to look for the zone place. It seems pretty suspicious." I said.

"Okay."

"And I've got a hunch we should start investigating over there." I pointed at the only building with a flag on it.

We ran the whole way there. We ran up the steps and I pushed open the door. All of the lights were off. I could barely see.

"U watch activated. Alpha Goggles selected." The U watch said. Sea flicked on a flash light. Where was she carrying that?

"Remember, always look in the creepiest place first." I said to both of them.

"No dur." I heard Sea mutter. We walked over to the stairs. Me and Diana were leading. Diana grabbed onto my arm. She was obviously pretty scared. We were half way up when I stepped on a empty pop can.

"Huh, guess they don't believe in recycling around here." I said trying to make a joke. We continued up. We reached the top of the stairs and Diana gasped. Lying on the ground was Java's tooth necklace.

"If they touched one tiny hair on his massive caveman head they have to answer to me." I said.

"And me." Sea stepped beside me and Diana. There was a weird sound and we all turned.

"The noise is coming from in here." Sea said softly. We walked over to the door and Diana pulled it open. We all peered in. I felt someone put their hands lightly on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Sea. She was going to take her hands off my shoulder but I just shrugged and turned back to the door.

"Whoa." I said in awe. Me and Diana started to walk in. I felt her hands slip down my back and knew automatically she was falling. I quickly turned around and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"No problem." I whispered back. I helped her stand up then we crept into the library. We started crawling behind all the desks and finally stopped when we saw Luther surrounded by a bunch of people in white robes and masks.

"The math museum isn't sounding so bad now is it?" Diana asked.

"I never cared for either." Sea muttered.

"I thought this was supposed to be fun. What are we doing here?" Lester asked in a some what scared voice.

"Silence. The time has come counsel. Begin the proceedings." A voice said. They started to type furiously at their computers. "Now that you've turned 19 you don't belong here anymore. You must enter the circle of adulthood."

"Counsel, the circle of adult hood?" Diana asked us.

"And whats with all the candles?" I asked.

"Its a ritual. I don't know what kind though. I don't see a wiccan knife so it isn't wicca..."

"Vargos, you who hold the power. Please accept my humble offering." The leader in the mask yelled. They pressed a button on the computer and threw their hands up in the air.

"Damien." Sea muttered. "Thats who it is..." Lightening sounded over head and a strong wind blew through the room blowing out most of the candles and rocking the lights over head back and forth. Suddenly Lester start to disappear in weird green code. The wind stopped automatically.

"Whats happening to me!" Lester exclaimed as his hand began to disappear.

"Oh have faith Lester. Your going to, a better place." Lester's code started to go into Damien's computer. His arm was gone then in seconds he was just, gone. The last of his code disappearing into the computer screen. Me and Diana gasped super loud. Everyone turned towards us. They blinked and looked at each other. "Its the outsiders! Get them!" Damien yelled.

"Um, I'm pretty sure thats our cue to get out of here." Martin said. We all stood up and started running towards the library door. It opened and one of Damien's lackey's opened the door.

"Do we happen to have a plan B?"

"We didn't even have a plan A." Diana answered.

"Ugh." Sea reached over and grabbed Martin's wrist pulling the U-watch towards me. She quickly pressed the turbo bungee button and pushed Diana into me. She wrapped her arms around me and they flew over the group.

"Sea!" I yelled fearing for her safety. It was 1 against 10, completely uneven odds.

"Go." She yelled back.

"But."

"Just go!" She yelled as we landed on the top of the book shelves. We swung around on a light thing and landed on the ledge of the window. I looked at her silently wishing her luck then I climbed out the window with Diana.

"Hey guys, your slow. And you missed my epic way of leaving. It beat yours, by far." Sea said running ahead of us. She smiled and turned around starting to run backwards. I heard the sound of motorcycles chasing after us. Sea's eyes widened and she turned around running even faster. She was barely ahead of us. Diana grabbed my wrist and started to pull me down an alley way. I reached out and grabbed Sea's hand.

The alley was a dead end. A very short dead end with no where to hide.

"Oh things are definitely not looking up." I said letting go of Diana's hand. I didn't let go of Sea's though. I liked the feel of it there.

"Now what? Theres no way out." Diana yelled. The motorcycles were getting closer. Suddenly the ground opened up under us. I held Sea's hand tighter as we fell into the darkness.

I landed on a mattress. It was comfy, that is, until Sea landed on top of me. We ended up getting all tangled together.

"Who are you? And why are my brother's goons chasing you?" A girl standing in front of us asked.

"Your Damien's sister?" Diana asked.

"It looks like we fell into one of Damien's traps. We have to get out of here." Sea and I untangled from each other and got up. I grabbed her left shoulder and pulled her back towards me.

"Don't worry, I'm not anything like my brother. Your safe here." She said. She stuck out her hand offering it to me. "I'm Hailey. Leader of the resistance."

"Martin Mystery agent supreme." I said shaking her hand. "This is my assistant Diana."

"And I'm Sea." Sea said also shaking her hand.

"You realize this is one seriously messed up town." I stated.

"Yeah, it used to be that the worst thing here was that it was so strict. They used to have curfews for teenagers. No one liked it, but Damien, hated it. My brother couldn't stand being told what to do and he would try anything to change things. Then one day, all of the adults started to disappear. Damien found a website called CreepyRevalations devoted to a creature called vargos. He downloaded a spell that gave him the power to create another dimension."

"The Zone." Sea and I chorused.

"Exactly. Thats where Damien is sending anyone over 18. That way there will never be any adult authority in Mapleton again."

"But how does the town operate without any adults."

"Damien and his best friends run everything around here and if you get on their bad side. Your better off down here with us."

Sea's POV

"So this Vargos creep exists in cyberspace and he's using your brother as his puppet." Martin said. He had his arms crossed. I was wracking my brain, this was the first time I'd ever heard of this. It was a completely new concept to me.

"Damien must've tapped into him and has been downloading his power." Diana said. These two were pretty quick. But not as quick as me... most of the time.

"And we haven't figured out how to stop him." Hailey said.

"I think our best bet is to get our hands on Damien's computer and disable the spell with a virus." Martin said.

"It may be our only chance to get our friends and your brother back." Diana said.

"Lets do it."

We were heading back to the school. We had a bit of a plan, it wasn't much, but its better than nothing. There was a strong wind and lightening. I flinched every time I heard or saw one.

"His powers getting stronger." Hailey said as we climbed out of the trap door.

We walked in without anyone trying to stop us. Which was kinda weird. I was first up the stairs. I pushed open the door and saw someone with so many muscles it was just creepy standing there breathing heavily. We walked over to the desk and knelt down.

"Whats happened to him?" Hailey asked.

"It looks like hes totally possessed by the spell." I said.

"I know how to stop him. We just have to cut out the power." Martin said. He got up and walked over to the electric box. He pulled the lever down and the computers started shutting down. "Problem solved. Sometimes the simplest solutions are the best." He turned around and saw Damien's computer was still on. "Uh oh, maybe its running on batteries." He said.

"No, I think his powers coming from some where else now."

"And the spells spreading out from the computer." Diana said. Martin crawled over to us.

"Guys, I'll go distract him. You get to his computer." I said. I started to stand up by Martin pushed me down to my knees again.

"No, I'll do it. You guys can disable it." I glared at Martin.

"No, we'll both do it. It'll be easier that way." I told him.

"Make sure he doesn't touch you with his hands." Hailey told us.

"Right. Thats gonna complicate things." Martin muttered.

"3, 2, 1." I counted down. I nodded and we jumped into action.

"Hey Damien, lets see if you can do more than play your video games." Martin said.

"Yeah, lets see if any 'skill' went into those so called muscles." I said. I'm no good at insults, but I try, I try. Damien turned to Martin growling. He ran towards him and went to punch Martin in the face, but Martin easily stepped out of the way. "Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, you can't catch me." I said.

"Haha, to slow. Its a shame you got rid of your buddies, you could really use 'em right now." Martin said.

"I don't need anyone." Damien roared. He ran at Martin again turning his back on me. Big mistake.

"Oi, muscles." I yelled. He turned around and looked at me. "Try and get me." I ran at him. He took a swing at me but I did a baseball slide and slid between his legs. I stood up on the other side and punched him in the back. He punched the ground knocking me and Martin over.

"if you want to beg for mercy, nows the time." Damien said stomping towards us.

"Martin Mystery doesn't beg." Martin said. "Not to guys any way." Damien lifted his hands above his head. Martin spotted a book and grabbed it. Stopping Damien from touching him. He fought hard to keep him from touching him. I got up and kicked Damien square in the chest. Martin rolled away.

"This is my town." Damien yelled completely unharmed by my kick. He was about to hit Martin but Martin grabbed his wrists. I was feeling really useless now. Martin was fighting hard to not get touched by Damien, but he was fighting a losing battle. I ran over and side checked Damien trying to throw him off balance. "Serve the master." He yelled not even the least bit affected by my side check.

"He's your master you serve him." Martin said. He shoved him off and sent Damien to the ground landing on top of him. He twisted Damien's hand and stuck it on Damien's chest. It started to burn. Damien roared and threw Martin off of him. He hit the side of the shelf head first and grunted. I glared at Damien and got into fighting stance. He had turned his back to me again.

"I can't be sent away, I control the zone." He roared. I ran over to Martin.

"Oh god, are you okay?" I asked my voice full of concern.

"Hello sister, welcome back home." Damien said. I looked up and saw him walking towards Diana and Hailey. I stood up, completely mad.

"Damien stop." Hailey said. "Your under the control of Vargos. You can fight it."

"Why would I want to fight it, when I enjoy it so much?" He yelled at her. I ran over to them placing my body between him and Hailey.

"Hailey, Sea, look out." Diana said. She jumped over and body checked us down. But Damien just barely grazed her foot. She started to disappear and soon she was just code in Damien's computer.

"Diana no!" Martin yelled. I got up quickly. I was definitely feeling useless right now. Two of my team mates had disappeared now. One on my watch.

"Now its your turn." Damien said turning to Martin. He roared and started running towards Martin ready to punch him hard. Martin leaned back and the fist narrowly missed.

"Okay, come on Hailey, you can do this." I said. I watched Martin dodge every last punch thrown at him. He was actually a pretty good fighter.

"I've almost got it." She yelled out.

"C'mon Hailey." we both said.

"There." She said. She pressed one last button. "That should do it."

"It is time." Someone said. A bunch of green code started to pour out of the computer. Suddenly a giant alien guy appeared from all the code. He was white and red. "Finally, Vargos has come back to destroy this pathetic world." Martin ran past him over to me and Hailey.

"I must've entered the code wrong, I freed Vargos." Hailey said. She looked really worried. Vargos started to destroy everything.

"This can't be good." Martin said.

"Nope." I agreed. Damien grabbed the pole next to him, placing his hand over his heart. He shrunk down, losing all his muscles, and going back to his regular size.

"Damien are you alright?" Hailey asked running over to her brother.

"He had been controlled by Vargos." I muttered. I took a step closer to Martin.

"Where am I? And what is that?" Damien asked.

"You have served me well human, but now I am done with you." Vargos said, he leaned down to touch Damien and send him away, when Martin ran over to him and started to punch his leg.

"Give me back Diana and Java." He yelled.

"You humans will learn to show me some respect." Vargos said. He hit Martin hard, sending him flying through the air again. He hit the shelves head first. He was going to have a concussion after this most likely. "You are lucky, you will be the first one to feel the power of Vargos." I ran over to Martin stepping in between him and Vargos.

"Laser function selected." Someone said. Someone wrapped their arm around me and sent me flying out of the way of Vargos.

"Feel this cyber creep." Martin said. He fired a laser shot at the bottom of a shelf as we flew through the air. The shelves all started to fall like dominoes. It fell on Vargos, hopefully crushing him. Me and Martin got up. The dust was just clearing up.

"You did it." Hailey said. Leaving Damien safely under a desk.

"Ah, not bad if I do say so myself." Martin said dusting himself off. "Now lets find the code to rescue everyone inside the zone." He said.

Lightening flashed again. Hailey was typing furiously away at the computer. Damien stood beside her. I was between Damien and Martin.

"Guys, he's not going to be down long. We might have to speed this up." The lightening was kinda unnerving me. Just as I said it Vargos rose out of the books. "See." I said. Everyone yelled in surprise.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Vargos asked.

"Uh, on second thought, I guess I actually did." Martin answered.

"Wow." I said shaking my head. Vargos lifted up a shelf and threw it towards me and Martin. We jumped out of the way and it missed everyone else luckily. He kept throwing them and we jumped out of the way. I landed behind Martin. He jumped out of the way but I didn't see the on coming shelf. It hit me in the side and I was slammed against the concrete wall. Squished between the shelf and it. I felt the air in my stomach whoosh out of my lungs.

"Sea!" Martin yelled. I was pinned. I lifted up the shelf, or at least tried to. I raised it a little off my legs. I lifted it up so more and finally was able to get my feet out from under it. I pushed the shelf away from me enough so I could stand up. "Can you hurry it up, his aim is getting better." Martin yelled at Hailey and Damien. I was still fighting to catch my breath, but it was slowly dribbling back.

"I think we got it." Hailey yelled.

"Sometimes you've got to take some of your own medicine Vargos." Martin said. He started surfing on a book cart. He jumped over Vargos and kicked him in the back. Vargos landed on the cart and went head first into the computer.

"No, I can't go back in there." he said. I waddled over to them. Still trying to get my breath back. Vargos yelled and disappeared into code. He went back into the computer.

"Well sometimes you don't have a choice." Martin said. I smiled at his joke and dropped to my knee clutching at my stomach. I still couldn't breath all that well, my breath was coming in at small slow gasps. Everyone started coming out of the computer.

"Mom, Dad!" Hailey said running over to her parents. Damien followed.

"Uh, I can't believe I was a screen saver." Diana said.

"Java no like computers." Java said, he broke the lap top in half. Martin looked over and saw a girl he obviously thought was cute. He ran over to her.

"You must be the one who sent the instant message. You know, anytime you need some help you can give Martin Mystery a call. Let me give you my private hot line."

"Hey, are you okay Sea?" Diana asked.

"Just peachy." I wheezed.

"Whats wrong?"

"Got hit by book shelf. I'll be okay soon." I wheezed out again.

MOM came up on a motorcycle. It was white.

"Hey MOM." We all said.

"Good work agents, I'll take it from here. I've dispatched a team to erase the memories of the town and the other students from Torrington. I guess thats everything." MOM said.

"Hm." Martin said. "Ah, not quite everything MOM, how are you at fixing, bus engines?" Martin asked. MOM roared off on her bike.

"I guess that answers the question." I said. I was able to breath now, but I was pretty sure I had a few cracked ribs, I'll fix 'em when we get back to Torrington.

We were on our way again. Everyone was chanting fun. I sat up front trying to block out everyones yelling.

"Fun fun fun fun." They all chanted. We finally made it to the theme park.

"You know, after that Vargos dude I could sure use some fun." Diana said when she got off the bus. We looked over and saw a huge line.

"Ah great, more teenagers." Martin whined.

"Lots and lots of teenagers." Diana added.

"What do you expect?" I muttered another huge headache forming.

"You know, the math museum might not be such a bad idea after all." Martin said walking back to the bus.

"No, no more driving." I said. But I followed them on anyways.

My dorm room was a mess. I hadn't had time to clean it up in a week, what with all my homework and unpacking. And with all the finding good hiding spots for my weapons. There was a knock at my door. I stopped cleaning and walked over to answer it.

"Hello Sea." Martin said.

"Ello." I said back. I started cleaning again.

"Wow, this is worse than my room." He said.

"Well not for long." I started to put everything where it belonged, which it wasn't very far from, and in minutes it was done. "You were saying?"

"Nothing..." He answered sheepishly. I smirked.

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to play a video game with me. Everyone else is busy. Diana's got a study date, and Java's cleaning."

"Sure." I answered. "Did you finish your homework."

"You should know me by now. I never do." Martin smirked.

I shook my head. "Tisk tisk tisk." I said smiling. "Oh well, lets go." We walked out of my room. Martin slammed the door closed and there was a loud clang as something fell.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I answered hurriedly. I locked my room and we left. And let me tell ya, I was gonna beat him.

Okay, so at the end off all my stories I will have this, my little comment box where I post my comments about the story. So, I'm sorry about taking so long to update. I haven't really gotten the feeling of this story yet, or the character. But I think I've gotten it now. Every few chapters there will be a actual episode. But, the ones that aren't episodes will be shorter. Anyways, look forward to the next chapter. Read, like, feedback. (My phrase worked better on quizilla...)


	3. Chapter 3

Over and Over MMLS

Chapter 3

I was completely ready to head out. My dads old buddy John had called me at 12. There were more sightings of the Dover Demon down in Dover, Massachusetts and he wanted me to work on the case. I yawned, I was exhausted. My sleep had been disturbed every night by nightmares of my dad and my ribs had been killing me.

I shoved the last of the weapons I would need into my suit case and closed the panel I had made in the wall. My clothes were in a different suit case already packed in the car. I ripped a piece of paper out of one of my journals and quickly wrote down a note to Martin explaining what was going on and how long I would be.

I yawned again and grabbed the spare key to Martin's room he had given to me. I dragged my stuff out of my room and started to head down the flight of stairs to Martin's. I lived above him. I walked silently down the stairs carrying my suit case in my hands. I couldn't risk the sound of the wheels rolling across the floor, anyone could be awake right now. Anyone.

I walked over to Martin's door and slid the key in. I turned the key slowly hoping to avoid the 'click' sound. I didn't. I winced as it echoed down the hall. I opened the door slowly and peeked my head in. Martin was asleep, and snoring pretty loudly. Luckily he didn't hear the click. I set down my suit case and walked over to him. Asleep he was really cute. I forced myself not to smile.

_'No, you are not falling for this boy.'_ I told myself sternly. I put the note down next to him and turned around, tripping on his game controller. I fell on the ground landing loudly. Instantly the snoring stopped.

"Who, whose there?" Martin asked.

"Me." I answered. I got up. "So much for stealthy." I muttered. "Alright, go back to sleep, you didn't hear anything." I said trying to hypnotize him. It didn't normally work, but he might just be stupid enough for it to work.

"Right, nothing, happened." He said sleepily. He drifted back to sleep.

_'Wow, I didn't think he was that stupid.' _I thought. I turned around and walked silently back to my suit case.

"You fell for it." Martin said. I jumped, not expecting him to speak.

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"What are you doing in my room? Its one in the morning." He said looking at his alarm clock.

"I know, sorry for waking you. I got a urgent call from my dad's friend and I need to go to Massachusetts." I said. "Theres a note on your night stand table. Read it when your fully awake."

"Wait, what? Massachusetts, why are you going there?"

"New sightings of an old creature. John gave me the assignment and wants me to close it quickly. I'm already packed." I said. Martin climbed out of bed. He was wearing those weird footsie (is that what they're called?) pj's.

"I'm coming with you." he stated.

"No, stay here. I can cover for myself, not for you." I turned around as he started undressing. I blushed super super deep red. "A-A-As I-I w-wa-was s-saying, y-y-you sh-sho-shouldn't c-come." I stammered. I picked up my suit case and started walking out.

"No, I'm coming." He said. "I'm dressed now." I was still blushing.

"No, you aren't."

"Sea, you secretly want me to come. And you know it. So stop denying it."

"No I don't." I told him.

"Then why would you come in here. Even for a note, you could've slipped it under the door frame."

"I... hadn't thought of that." I said. "Anyways, stay. You have to stay at school, I don't."

"Why don't you?"

"I could easily finish school right now." I said.

"Well, I'm dressed and ready. I'm coming."

"Cover for yourself then. You have..." I glanced at his alarm clock. "3 minutes to get ready. Go." He started to pack up and he was done in a minute.

"You do realize we'll be there for longer than a day. This isn't one of your Center Missions. This is an actual longer than a day mission. Your not going to be prepared for it, so I'll just go alone."

"Hey, you already said I can go. And you'll be needing a navigator."

I glared at him. "Urgh, your so stubborn. Fine come. But you'll have to learn to like my music, and this time I'm leader. So you have to do what I say." I picked up my suit case. "We have to hurry though. Two kids sneaking out past curfew is kinda suspicious."

"Okay." He said. He grabbed his back pack filled with stuff and followed me out.

"So..." Martin said when we pulled out of Torrington. I was driving.

I didn't answer. I reached back and pulled my Ipod out of the front of my suit case. I plugged it in and put my music on shuffle. Three Days Grace, one of my favourite bands, started to play. "We have at least four hours of driving ahead of us, that gives me four hours to brief you on the dover demon. Luckily, it'll only take about 10 minutes."

"Okay. But can I ask you a few questions first?"

"Sure. Go ahead. I'm an open book, on some subjects at least."

"Okay, question one. Where did you get all this stuff? Like the car and weapons."

"My dad. He was, is, one of the greatest people who lived." I swallowed past the lump in my throat. I didn't like giving away information about my dad.

"Where is he?" Martin asked.

I swallowed again. The lump was getting bigger. "He's... in a better place." I answered. I started to think about my dad, and all the great times we had had together.

10 years ago when I was 6 my dad taught me how to shoot my first gun.

"Just turn off the safety, aim carefully, and shoot." He said. He showed me how to do it slowly. "Now you try."

I lifted up the gun and followed exactly what he did. I pulled the trigger and almost fell over from the kick. I completely missed the target. "Oops."

"Its okay. That was a good try." Dad said reassuringly. After a couple of months I was hitting near the center of the target. I was a fast learner. Soon I was hitting the center, then I was hitting moving targets. My dad always gave me ice cream after.

"Sea, are you okay?" Martin asked. I looked at him.

"Yeah." I said. I looked forwards at the road. "Anyways, any more questions?"

"Yeah. What do you mean by better place?"

"Dead." I said. A couple of tears slipped out of my eyes. "Killed by someone we thought was on our side." I few more tears leaked out. I quickly wiped them away.

"Oh... wheres your mom?"

"Killed when I was 2." I was finding it hard to not cry.

"Who did you live with after that?"

"My aunt." I answered trying to keep the venom from my voice. But it was kinda hard.

"What happened?"

"She got sick of me, sent me to Torrington. Thank God." I said. "Okay. Briefing time." I said, it was getting kinda painful talking about my life. "The Dover Demon is a creature that was first spotted back in 1977. Bartlett, the kid that spotted it, swore he saw two large, shiny eyes that glowed like orange marbles. It had a large oval head that was as large as the rest of its body and sat atop a spindly neck. The body was lanky and long limbed with large hands and feet. The skin was hairless and like sandpaper. It was about four feet tall. The same night a kid named Baxter saw the demon. He thought it was his friend. He called out, but they didn't respond. He walked closer and it ran off over the other side of the gully. He looked closer at it and saw the same as Bartlett. He left afterwards. The next night a guy and his girlfriend saw the same thing. We had to send a operative there quickly to get rid of it. Apparently he failed. Now I have to go and finish it off."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. What?" Martin said.

"Come on. I can't repeat that. Ask questions about it if you want."

"How do you know so much? And why don't you just capture it?" Martin asked. Jeesh this kid was full of questions.

"I learned it for a paper I was writing about 'mythical' creatures. And I don't capture it, because I need to keep the peace. If the world even one of these creatures existed they'd start looking for others, and soon would have an Armageddon on our hands as the creatures fought back." I answered. He was quiet for a bit. I looked over at him and saw he was asleep. "Wow." I muttered. I stared at the road and continued driving.

I got through over the border with ease. I showed them my ID, told them my sister had just gotten sick and I had to go to the hospital in Dover to see her. Then I was on my way. They didn't even think to see if I had anything in the back. Which I did, a whole bunch of guns and other weapons. I drove on smirking to myself at their stupidity.

"Hey, Martin. Wake up." I said. I poked his shoulder really hard. He didn't stir. I had stopped in the next town and decided to grab some breakfast. I had been driving for about 3 and a half hours. "Ugh, you sleep like a rock. Fine, I'm getting some food. Your eating what ever I get you." I said. I grabbed a 50 from my hidden stash and exited the car slamming shut the door. He moved a little and rolled over. I sighed and walked into the 7 11.

I grabbed a bunch of random food, a mixture of healthy and junk, and then grabbed two bottles of coke. I brought it all up to the till.

"$30.94 please." The lady behind it said. I handed her my fifty. "And heres your change." I smiled at her.

"Thanks." I grabbed my bag of stuff and started to leave.

"Everyone get down. Get on the ground. Now!" A voice yelled from the door way. There were gun shots. I instantly got down on the ground. I brought my right hand back, reaching for the gun I had hidden in my waist band. I grabbed the handle and pulled it out quickly. "Give me the money." He said pointing the gun at the lady.

"Yo, boss. This ones packing heat." Someone said. They tore the gun out of my grasp.

"Darn it." I muttered.

"Get up." One of them said kicking me in the side. I gasped and stood up. I looked at the guy that was robbing the store. "Your coming with us." He grabbed my arm at the elbow.

"Hurry up. Give me the money!" I looked at the guy holding me hostage. He was holding his gun pretty loosely. I reached over and grabbed his gun. I ripped it from his grasp and leveled it at his chest.

"You, never touch me. Never. Now, you guys take off your masks give the lady back her money. Or I will shoot."

I didn't see it coming. A bullet hit me in the back, punching the breath from my lungs, and sending me forwards into the guys partner. I winced in pain. It had been a long time since a bullet had hit me. But I still wore a bullet proof vest. I stood up.

"You shouldn't have done that." I said. I pointed the gun at his buddy and shot him in the foot. I did the same to the guy I knocked over. They wouldn't be able to get away all that easily. "Now, your going to give the lady back the money and I'm going to call the cops." I hated it when this happened. I walked over to the phone attached to the wall and dialed 911.

I left long before the cops showed up. I let the lady keep my change and grabbed my gun from the guy that had taken it. He was on the floor groaning. I carried my stuff out to the car. Martin was awake.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Got shot. We have to go." I told him. I turned on the engine.

"What! You got shot. We don't need to leave you need medical attention."

"Bullet proof vest." I told him. "I'll need to get out the bullet though. Think you can do it?" I asked him. I pulled out of the parking lot and sped off.

"Um, yeah, I guess." He answered.

"Thanks. Just look for the hole in my shirt. You should find it pretty easily." I turned my back towards him.

"Sea..." he said slowly. I kept my eyes on the road. There was a red light coming up. I slowed down.

"Yeah?"

"Um... I don't know how to say this, but one of the bullets... didn't hit the vest." He told me. I blinked slowly.

"Okay. Where is it?" I asked. The light turned green and I continued driving.

"Shoulder. It looks really bad."

I bit my lip. "Okay, Martin. I need you to drive. I'll need to dress this. Now, I'm hoping you know how to switch seats while I'm still driving. Cause we don't have time to stop."

"What?"

"Its easy. Climb over here. I'll keep my foot on the gas, be sure not to step on it. Then put your foot on the gas and I'll slide over to the passenger side." I told him.

"Okay." he said. He unbuckled his seat belt and I unbuckled mine. He slid over and did everything right. I slid over to the passenger seat and sat down.

"Good job." I said. I turned away from him and took off my shirt.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Checking the wound. OH don't worry, I'm not naked. I still have a tank top and a bullet proof vest on." I rolled my eyes and pulled out a mirror from the glove box. I looked at my shoulder. "Oh crud." I said. It was really bloody. I was finally starting to feel the pain. Black dots swarmed in front of my eyes. I swallowed and reached for the gauze I had in the glove box. I also grabbed the medical tape. I put the gauze on it and taped it down. Blood slowly seeped through. I swore. "Speed up. We have to get to John's. I'll tell you where it is. But were going to have to break the speed limit." I put my shirt back on.

"Okay." He said. He looked at me. "Why did you even intervene?"

"Stole my gun." I answered. "Now the cops'll have 'em." My voice was starting to have an edge of pain in it.

"You have a gun?"

"Yeah. One I keep on me at all times. My dad gave it to me when I was good enough to hit a flying chickadee from 400 meters away." I told him. The blood was already soaking through the bandage. "We have about 10 more minutes of driving til Dover. But luckily John's house is right up ahead. Turn right." I told him. He slowed down and turned down the narrow gravel road. "We'll be there soon." I told him. There was a black fuzziness around my vision. "There, that house." I said. He pulled in next to the pick up truck John owned. I reached over and honked the horn three times, paused for a second, then once, then a pause, then three more times. The light turned on and John came rushing out. I pushed open the door.

"Sea?" He asked.

"Here. I'll be needing some help." I stated. I took a step and almost fell. Martin also climbed out. He rushed around to where I was and helped me stand.

"She got shot." he explained. "In the shoulder. Shes lost a lot of blood." I tipped my head down and looked at the ground. Suddenly my knees buckled. Martin quickly caught me, lifting me into his arms.

"I'm getting blood on your shirt." I told him weakly.

"Its okay. I've got a lot more."

"Quick, get her inside." John said. He took us into his house. "Down stairs, down stairs."

"John." I said. "John, whats wrong? Why do you sound so worried?" I asked. My voice was growing faint and I was starting to fade out.

"Its nothing compared to this. Okay, lay her on that table. Face down, I'll need to get at her shoulder." He lowered me slowly onto the table. "Hand me the scissors over there." He said. I felt something through the vest and felt my shirt being taken off. "Oh crud." John said. "This is bad. How did this happen?"

"She decided to be a hero and ended up being shot. The vest took most of the hits luckily." Martin said.

Martin's POV

"So how bad is it?" I asked. Sea was unconscious now, knocked out by the sedatives. John had cut off the bullet proof vest so her whole back was shown. There was a bunch of yellow bruises on her ribs.

"Pretty bad. It's embedded its self next to the bone and if I try to cut it out I might hit the bone or an artery." John explained. "Not even the best surgeon in the world could get this out without making her lose her arm. But, luckily for us, she heals really quickly and even if I cut the artery or the bone she'll be okay."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" John asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Shes... you know, I'm going to let her do it. But, if you really want to know you'll learn when she trusts you enough to tell." John said. "But don't ask. She won't ever tell you then." John finished saying. He started to work on Sea's shoulder. "So, who are you to Sea?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you a friend, a boy friend?"

"A friend. We only met like, a week ago." I answered, wondering what had spurred the question. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, not many people would chose to hang out with her, let alone go on a four hour drive. They usually find her to be either to serious, boring, or mature. Of course, I don't. Neither did her father. She just, changed after he died." John explained.

"Well, I just find her..." I searched for the word. "pretty cool. She definitely isn't boring, or to serious, as for mature. Well, I know some one much worse." I said. I looked at her unconscious on the table. Her face was tilted towards me. She was breathing slowly.

"Well, why exactly did you come down here with her?" John asked. He looked at me with a curious expression on his face. I looked away from Sea.

"Me and her are on a team together. So I'm trying to get to know her better." I answered. It was actually pretty true. I also wanted to see how she operated without all the cool gadgets I had from the center. But I guess thats not going to happen. I looked at her wound.

"The bullets out. She'll be awake soon. I'm going to go and get some water for her." John said. "If she wakes while I'm gone. Do something." John headed up stairs and closed the door at the top. Sea stirred.

"Don't move to much Sea. You'll hurt your self again." I said softly. I looked at her shoulder. It was already starting to stitch together. I grimaced a little thinking about the pain she must have felt because of it. And the pain she was feeling now. I looked at her, her face looked emotionless. But I saw pain in her eyes. I knelt down beside her. "Its okay. You'll be okay." I told her. She looked at me. I could tell that she was in a lot of pain now. Her shoulder was almost completely healed. "Your almost done Sea. Theres just a little bit of skin to heal." I put my hand beside her.

"Martin." She muttered. Obviously not knowing what she was saying. "Martin. You stupid rock, wake up. No, please wake up. Please."

"Huh?" I said. Wondering what had caused her to say that. She stirred again waking up fully. "Welcome back." I said.

Sea's POV

"Welcome back." Martin said when I woke. I looked at him and blinked.

"Huh?" I asked groggily. I started to get up.

"No, wait." Martin said starting to blush. "Your ah... your shirt and ah... vest are cut off. Your only wearing a bra..." He stammered.

"Then, can you go get my bag from the car?" I asked him. He nodded still blushing and turned around heading upstairs. I smiled weakly at him. Most guys I knew wouldn't have stopped me. I was glad he wasn't one of them. Else I would've smacked him hard.

The counter under me was cold. I shivered a little. The marble wasn't holding my heat, it was only sucking it away. I broke out in goose bumps. I was starting to get a little cold. Martin had better hurry up with my stuff.

Martin's POV

"Then can you go get my bag from the car?" Sea asked me. I nodded, my cheeks still burning. I saw her smile weakly then I left. Heading up the stairs to her car.

"Martin? Is Sea up already?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to get her stuff." I answered. I headed for the door.

"Just, wait a second." John said. I stopped walking and looked at him. "Did she get up?" he asked.

"No, I told her not to." I answered.

"Good, your not that type." John said clearly happy.

"Type?" I asked confused.

"Never mind, go get her stuff." John waved me out of the house and I went to get Sea's stuff.

Sea's POV

I watched John walk into the room. "Hey Sea, how are you doing?" He asked.

"Not very good. I feel like I've just been punched in the gut a couple thousand times." I answered. "Is that water?" I asked looking at the glass he was holding.

"What else?" He asked laughing. He handed it to me. "I approve." He said randomly. I gulped down the water.

"Approve what?" I asked when I finished.

"You and that boy, Martin." John answered. "I approve."

"John, theres nothing going on between us. Were just friends. Besides, you know how I am, my shield has never been lowered. You're the only one who knows the real me."

"Sea, I can see it in your eyes, even if you can't. But I'm not going to push." John leaned back in his chair and pulled out a cigarette.

"Your gonna kill yourself with those." I said sitting up. I held the remainders of my clothes to my chest.

"Oh well, I really don't care any more. Theres only one thing left in this world I want to see anyways." John said.

"And that would be."

John took in a long drag from the cigarette letting it out in one big breath. "I'm not telling you until it happens."

"Typical you." I said laughing. Martin walked down the stairs and I instantly brought my shield back up.

"I, uh, got your stuff." He said holding my duffel bag.

"Thanks." I said. Martin walked over and set my bag down beside me. "Well, I'm gonna go get dressed. John, please keep quiet about me." I said. I grabbed the duffel bag with my free hand and made sure the cloth protecting me from would stay up. Then I walked into the bath room and started to pull on a shirt.

Martin's POV

"What does she mean by, keep quiet about me?" I asked John. He sat there smoking a cigarette.

"She meant to just keep quiet pretty much. Shes a character that girl." He answered. He took a drag from the cigarette. "I don't know when I'll see the old her again. Its been so long."

"Old her?" I asked confused.

"She changed a year ago. She used to be full of life, out going. She wanted nothing to do with her fathers business, but now..." John trailed off looking straight ahead. "That sneaky little." John said smiling. He looked up at the roof.

"What?"

"She left ya boy."

Sea's POV

"I wasn't expecting that to be so easy." I muttered. Not long after I put on my shirt did I push open the tiny bathroom window, throw out my duffel bag, and squeeze through the small opening. John used to be so observant, noticing every single little noise in his house. I smiled to myself as I backed out of where we had parked. I would come back for Martin after I finished the job. Unlike him I knew about this demon, and about this business. It wasn't anything like his. We didn't capture the creatures, we killed them. Took them from this world and sent them to the next.

I watched as Martin ran out of the front door of the house. I rolled down the window and waved good bye to him.

"Looks like John noticed." I said. I turned the car around and started to drive down the gravel drive. Something started to bang on the passenger side window. I looked over and saw Martin running as fast as he could. I sighed and stopped the car. Causing him to clothes line himself on the mirror. I bit my lip trying to keep my composure and climb out of the car walking over to the passenger side.

Martin was lying on the ground clutching his chest and fighting to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry." I said fighting hard to keep the laugh inside. I knelt down next to him. "Alright, stop panicking. Now, I want you to take deep breaths." I instructed him. I had knocked the wind out of myself many times so I knew how to get it back. He followed my instructions and slowly started to regain his breath.

"Why... did... you... do... that?" He asked between breaths.

"Didn't mean to. I just stopped." I helped him get up. "You should have just stayed with John." I said.

"Why? So you could go off and get yourself killed." He asked. His breath was now back. I opened the door for him.

"Do you really think I'd be killed that easily? I'm not a weak little girl." I closed the door and walked over to the drivers side. "I happen to be trained for this."

"John said you didn't want to do this a year ago." Martin said. "Why? What changed?"

"Nothing, just, keep quiet about it." I said. A year ago my dad was killed. It was all my fault. I've been killing myself over it for the past year. I started to drive.

"Okay." Martin said. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Why are you so concerned about me? We've only just met, and I'm not even someone you'd want to feel concerned for."

"I don't know." Martin said. "I just do." I sighed.

"Well, can you at least stay with the car? I've got to leave it on the side of the road while I'm looking and I'd rather not have it stolen." I said.

"No can do. I'm sticking with you." Martin said. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, no gun for you." I said. "You can have the watch thing you wear." I pulled over onto the side of the road and climbed out. "Can you open the trunk for me. The buttons above your head." I said.

"Alright." Martin said. I heard the trunk click open. I walked over and pushed it up. I brought out my back pack and closed the trunk setting it on top. I started to dig through it pulling out my gun and gun holster.

"And I'm ready." I said putting the holster around my waist. My tool belt was back in my room. I decided I didn't need it for this mission.

"Sea." Martin said slowly.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up from my backpack.

"Somethings behind you." He said, pointing behind me. Instantly my hand went to my gun. I turned around. There it stood. Its long spindly limbs hanging from its thin frame.

"Martin, stay still." I warned him. I took the gun slowly out of its holster and raised it. "Don't make any sudden..." A car drove by blaring its horn. I jumped, not expecting the sudden sound. Thats when it struck. Knocking me back into my car. The gun flew out of my grasp sliding across the road and dropping into the ditch on the other side. The thing wrapped its long fingers around my neck and started squeezing.

Sorry guys, I didn't mean to take so long. I couldn't get the feel for the story, but I think I've got it now. I'll be updating more frequently. I hope. I'll try my hardest to do so. Read, like, review. =D


End file.
